Two Spies and Selena
by SterlingIsMyKnight
Summary: What do you get when you have Love, Jealousy, Spies, Sel Gmz, and Channy in one story? IDK read to find out. Channy! READ PLEASE! It will get better.
1. Intromoview

**A/N So this is a preview for the story. And I've had this plot stuck in my head for a while now. I'm starting school soon and I won't be able to write as much. And I got a jumble of ideas in my head that I wanna write. **

**Disclaimer: Are you serious I've answered you many times before disclaimer don't make me claim something. Ok I'll claim something I own Mikayla and Max and (Some of) Stella. Haha. Who owns something now.**

* * *

A new show starts filming on the lot the main stars are brother and sister and her BFF (More about them later).

What happens when they run into Sonny and Chad during there daily argument while searching the studio.

Will true love form or is it just a plot of jealousy.

Will Chad end up REALLY falling for the newest girl or is it just part of his scheme.

Will Sonny fall for Hollywood's newest bad boy.

What happens when Sonny realizes she's out of Chad's life…For Good,

Will she do something about it or let it go.

Will the sister come clean about her brother's bad boy rep,

Or will it leave Sonny's heart shattered and will she have someone to pick the pieces up.

Is someone behind this.

Are the siblings really who they say they are.

All question will be answered on September 6th.

* * *

Ages To Be Clear:

Sonny-16

Chad-18

* * *

Sisters _**'File'**_:  
Name- Mikayla "KayKay" Macy Carrera (Think of Nicole Anderson from JONAS Macy is her middle name and what Stella calls her. Get the catch.)  
Age-17  
-Mikayla is very random and funny she is also very dramatic at times. Her wardrobe is very bright and unique. Not your average teen actress. She can SING too.  
~:~

Brothers _**'File'**_:  
Name-Max Carrera (Think of Joe Jonas with his curly hair like in Send It On)  
Age-16  
-Max is Hollywood's newest bad boy. He likes things his way and will go through almost anything to get it. He does have a soft side though he only shows it to who he cares for.

Mikayla's BFF's **_'File'_**

Name-Stella Malone (I like that name. Chelsea Staub. Duh.

Age-17

-Stella is all about fashion. She is Mikayla's BFF and helps out her and her brother through a lot she is also a spy. She is always with them.

* * *

**A/N My mind works the way it works. IDK how I came up with Carrera. Picture Mikayla as NOW Nicole Anderson from JONAS and Max as Joe Jonas with his curly hair. PLEASE R&R! I won't know if I should continue if I get nothing. Then I might continue and take the time out of my hard working (school) day to write for no one. LOL. Do you really want me to get detention for no one. LOL. Banner coming soon.**


	2. The Carrera's and a Malone

**A/N I should be updating Vacuuming Tile but I wanted to clear things up in this story. Ok here is what I want to clear up is NOW Mikayla (A.K.A) KayKay is played by Joe Jonas is played by Nicole Anderson from JONAS. That's pretty much it. Oh and Vacuuming Tile's new chapter will be written tomorrow and up IDK but soon. I'm writing a two shot called Tawni and Her Yard Sale Dilemma. Yes it has Channy LOT'S. But Tawni is having a Yard Sale for charity and asks Sonny to help her. Chad overhears and shows up at Tawni's house and ends up helping Sonny. Just read it. It will be out SOON. It's a two-shot. Chappy's won't get long until the first week of school is over. I'm making there profiles on Word. So the links should be up soon.**

**Disclaimer: If I DID own SWAC they would kiss in EVERY eppy and the eppy's would be different. AND I'd brag about it. On with the story.**

* * *

_**YMI Headquarters San Francisco, California 7:00am**_

**MPOV (Mikayla's POV)**

I can't believe I have a CM (Celebrity Mission). Only the best of spies get those.

It gets better. Selena Gomez requested me!

Now I'm sitting here waiting for my Brother to get here so we can receive our mission.

Just when I was gonna get up to find him he rushed in.

"What took you so long" I asked.

"Stella was going all crazy on me. She's like no you can't wear that, Or that, Or th…"

"Stop. I get it" I interrupted.

"No you"

"No you"

"No you"

"No both of you" we turned to see our Mission Manager.

"That's not fair I didn't get to say my second 'No you'" I complained.

"You just did now listen before I interrupt your hard working parents."

"Ok." I said looking down.

"Now as you know Selena has requested you two. Stella will go along to make sure you two do your jobs right. She has been informed. You will meet Selena and discuss the plan once you get to Hollywood tonight. Mikayla you will be known as Hollywood's new girl. You just act the way you always do. Max you will be Hollywood's new Bad Boy. You only have to change a bit for that reputation. Stella will be your co-star and she will be the new fashion icon You two now have your own show. You will still be spies but only receive local and small missions undercover. You are already on the cover of several magazines. Your show will film at Condor Studios and I am guessing you got your first script. Yes. Ok. Selena will explain the rest. Now you may go and pack as much as you can. Delivery trucks will deliver your stuff soon. This is the address to your new Hollywood home. Goodbye and Good luck."

I took the paper from her and ran out the door excited and off to buy a magazine.

"KayKay where are you going. Your rooms this way" I turned to see my brother following.

"To buy a magazine. Duh. Wanna come?"

"Sure. Aren't you gonna ask Stella if she wants to come"

"Uhhh. I guess. Do you WANT her to come." I teased knowing he secretly liked her. And that she secretly liked him. I'm her long time BFF since preschool. I know her. And he was my brother.

"Psh. No. It's just you do everything together." He said.

"Sure. Let's go I'll text her. She's probably already waiting for us"

I took out my bright green phone. And noticed one text. I opened it to read 'Hurry I wanna buy a magazine.' I laughed.

"Yep. She's already waiting." I said to no one in specific.

We got to the lobby to see Stella texting away.

"Stella you ready to go."

"Yeah…Oh KayKay Max! Let's go" she said excitedly.

"No surprise your excited to see Max either." I said teasing her.

"Macy two words. Shut and Up." I stopped cause when she says Macy (My middle name) she means business.

"Yes Mikayla would you please." My brother said.

"No one was talking to you."

"You kinda did. You said Max didn't you. So you were taking ABOUT me."

"Whatevs. You know you like each other" They looked at each other and blushed.

"Let's just go." Stella said pushing the crystal doors open.

_**City of Angels store San Francisco, California 7:33am**_

We got to the store and I went straight to the magazine rack and picked up a copy of Tween Weekly not even looking so it could be a surprise then paid for it rushing out..

"Whoa slow down KayKay" Stella and Max said following.

"Sorry" I said and stopped to look at the magazine to see our face on the cover. I did the first thing that came to my mind.

I screamed.

**_YMI Personal Plane ~Overhead~ Los Angeles, California 6:07pm_**

I looked down to see lights glistening. It looked amazing. It was an American version of Japan.

We've been to Japan but not Hollywood and we LIVE in California. Ridiculous I know.

We were about to land when I heard noises from the seat behind me I turned to see Stella sewing a whole new outfit.

"Stella. Are you serious." I said upset since she disrupted my dreams with the sewing machine.

"Yes. I heard Chad Dylan Cooper's show shoots there." She said and giggled.

"No way. I heard he doesn't have a girlfriend" I said and giggled.

"And I heard he's a conceited jerk face." Max said in a girlyish voice.

"Where did you here that" Stella asked.

"Sonny Monroe was on T.V last week. And she is SO hot" Max said dramatically.

"Well I think she's a weirdo." Stella said back.

"Stop being jealous and just be quiet I'm trying to admire the pretty lights" I yelled.

"The plane is landing in 1 minute" The pilot said.

"See now I have no time to admire anything." I said.

We all got ready to exit. Ignoring the past argument.

_**Griffith Park Los Angeles, California 7:24pm**_

"Do you see Selena" I asked.

"No…Yeah there she is by the merry-go-round." Stella practically yelled.

Selena must have heard cause she ran toward us.

"Hey." Selena said.

"Hi" we all said back. We had learned not to be star struck.

"As you know I need you for my newest mission. I've tried to work on it myself but I can't get them to cooperate." She said sounding frustrated toward the end.

"What do you want us to do?" I asked.

"This is operation 'Make Channy Happen'."

Oh boy. She is on that again. I read about that before. She must really want Chad and Sonny together.

"This is what your gonna do…"

* * *

**A/N I couldn't stop writing. LOL. The next chappy will be up soon. Vacuuming Tile will be updated Friday cause that's when the first week of school is over. I enjoy this one better so it will be updated sooner. Please review. Cause it's late and I'm gonna probably get to school late and get detention. So again. Do you REALLY want me to get detention for no one? LOL. And next chappy towards the middle will start getting into Sonny's POV. The story is mainly in Mikayla's Sonny's and Selena's POV. I find them easiest. LOL.  
**


	3. Jealousy and Fast Talk

**A/N Hello people of earth. Or mars. I survived my first week of school!!! YAY. So this is your prize. A chappy. I got a twitter so go follow me the link is in my profile. My username is UmDuhItsMeJKing. LOL. This might be short cause it's late and I got school tomorrow: (That means twitter is my new PMing cause I can't be distracted with both.) I will PM rarely and mainly to Demi-Fan-Channy who NEEDS to get a twitter. JK. Anyway this is SUPER long to make up for not updating.**

**Disclaimer: I own a twitter account. Ha. JK. I'm gonna mention 2 tweeter's next chappy well 3 but without mine two. So lookout for them.**

* * *

**MPOV (Still Haha)**

Selena paused after saying 'This is what your gonna do'.

We stood there in the cold waiting for her to say something. And I guess Max couldn't take it any longer.

"Gonna do what" Max shouted.

"Calm down. I was pausing for dramatic effect. Hello I'm an actress here." Selena said.

"Anyway Mikayla your gonna act yourself Chad will surely fall for you. Just don't accept right away. Maybe the second or third time he asks. Distract him and make sure he keeps a distance from Sonny. But also befriend Sonny so she won't think it's a plot." She said like I was a two year old.

"As for you Max create a bad boy rep. And make a good impression on Sonny. Be a bad boy behind her back. Mainly in front of Chad. Or when he's looking. Remember you have to make Sonny your girlfriend." she said until she was interrupted by a…

"What. He has to date a Weirdo Girl." Stella shouted.

"Umm. If that's what you wanna call her than yes." Selena said quietly and confused.

"Why do you care?" she asked catching on.

"Who said I did." Stella said turning away.

"You did. Do you like Max? Stella?" Selena said mysteriously.

"No. It's just she's a weirdo. And I would NEVER like Max." Stella said.

Max looked upset and hurt. Stella stood quiet.

"Max it seems like you like Stella back." Selena said after looking back and fourth.

"No. I don't I was just sad because KayKay doesn't get to have as much fun as me." He said.

"I didn't say you were sad. Haha." Selena said. Max blushed.

"Told ya you like each other." I said teasing.

"I don't and Stella agrees." Max said complaining.

"Ok lets settle this you like each other and you can have your little blush fest once the plan is complete." Selena said.

"Do you Max?" Stella questioned blushing.

"A little do you Stella?" Max asked.

"Yeah." Stella said in La La Land.

"Ok you two save the flirting for behind Sonny's back let me finish now." Selena said as they blushed.

"Make sure he hears. That's all so you'll stay in a room at the studio tonight then tomorrow night you'll get directed to your house. Bye and **I'll see you** around." She said ending it mischievously. Then she ran off.

**_Condor Studios Los Angeles, California 9:00 pm_**

"I get the top bed," I yelled.

"I get the bottom" Max yelled right after.

Then Stella looked at him with her pleading eyes and I guess he gave in cause he started making a bed on the floor.

We all started talking till what must've been 2:00 am. And of course Max and Stella wouldn't stop their constant flirting. Lets see how this works out. We'll see in the morning.

_**Condor Studios Los Angeles, California 9:17am**_

I woke up and seen Max ready sitting there on the floor watching Stella sleep.

"EARTH TO MAX" I shouted.

"WHAT" he yelled back.

"Lets go see if we can find them." I said talking normal.

"Ok hurry and get ready. I'll write Stella a note telling her where we are." He said.

"Ok." I said not bothering to tease.

I searched my bag and got out my favorite yellow polka dot knee high dress and white tights. I put my hair in two pigtails I put on my white headband and yellow dangly heart shaped earrings. And slipped on my yellow flats I was ready to go after that. Although I was pretty bright. Hey isn't that what I'm aiming for.

I exited the bathroom to see Stella sleeping deeply and Max standing at the door texting someone.

"I'm ready," I said smiling.

"Wow your bright today. I didn't think Selena meant that much." He said.

"Whatever lets go see if we here there usual fight." I said pushing my way through him to the door. He followed.

As if on cue we heard a Fine Fine. We were in luck they have yet to say the Good Good. We hurried to catch them on time.

"Excuse Me" I said politely to Chad.

"WHAT" he shouted turning to face me. Once he seen me he calmed down and said "Sorry"

"It's ok. Anyway I wanted to know where stage 6 is." I said.

"Oh. Um. You turn this corner and um you make a never mind I'll show you if you don't mind." He said stumbling upon some words then he smiled.

"Sure." I said looking past him to see Sonny looking a little jealous.

"Oh. Hi." I said directing toward her.

"Hi. And you are?" She said trying to smile her best trying probably not to sound rude.

"Oh. I'm Mikayla. Everyone calls me KayKay and this is my brother Max." I said.

"Hi. You're um. Your Sonny." Max said trying to sound star struck and succeeding.

"Yeah." She said dreamily.

"So um what are you doing here" Chad asked.

"Were on a new show with our friend Stella." I replied.

"Oh. Well we better get going if you want to get there on time." He said.

"Yeah. Come on Max."

"I'll be right there" he said.

"Ok. Maybe Sonny can show you when you're ready." I suggested.

We started walking and he asked me just the question I was expecting.

**SPOV (Sonny's POV)**

That girl left me and her cute brother in the empty hall. I couldn't help but stare.

"So," he said.

"Yeah. Um. I gotta go." I said not knowing what to do.

"Wait. Can you show me the way to studio 6." He asked.

"Sure. What was that all about ya know your sister she's really hyper." I said trying to make conversation starting to walk.

"Oh KayKay. She is that's just her. She's always happy. But yeah she's her." He said following.

"Oh. Where did you live before? " I asked.

"San Francisco. Well actually New York but I moved when I was 7" He said laughing.

"Why are you laughing" I asked smiling at his cute laugh.

"Well it brings back memories of the first time we moved there and me and my sister crossed the bridge." He said.

"Why what happened" I asked curious now.

"Well we had just moved when my sister wanted to cross the bridge. I was threatening my mom that I would pee my pants if they made me cross the bridge. My mom refused to leave me at the pool with my dad cause of her fear of water so we were half way across when I told my mom to turn around but she didn't so I guess what I did?"

"You peed your pants?" I asked laughing completely now.

"Yup" he said laughing along.

"Well were here." I said. Time flies when your having fun.

"Thanks Hey you wanna get dinner after rehearsals?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'll be done around 3 or 4." I said excitedly.

"Ok. I'll meet you at the entrance of the studio at 5." He said smiling.

"Yeah." I said dreamily.

"Bye. See you later." He said walking off. I couldn't wait to tell Tawni.

**MPOV**

So far the walk is going great. The bad part is I might be falling for him.

Ok lets Recap till now. Back in the halls.

"So I'm gonna be straight forward because if I keep it hidden all this time that won't work for me. So do you wanna be my girlfriend?" he rushed the last part.

"Uh well that's a little soon but I'm not sure. You seem like a heartbreaker." I said planning my next sentence.

" Ok. Can I tell you secret? You have to promise not to tell anyone. If you do I WILL call my lawyers." He said meaning it.

"Yeah. I can keep a secret." I said being serious.

"Ok. I am not the person to be nice, care, and am occasionally a heartbreaker."

"Occasionally?" I asked.

"Ok. Always." He said.

"That's better." I said.

"Anyway when I seen you something made me change. I'm usually not this nice or honest or anything."

"Well that's nice to know." I said giggling.

"So will you." He asked more like pleaded.

"I guess only cause I know your not honest or nice but your obnoxious and a jerk and concie…" I was cut off as his lips crashed on mine. I guess he had enough. He pulled away what almost started to feel to soon. Which was bad. Well good but bad.

"Sorry. You were rambling and I didn't want to yell at you." He said apologetically.

"It's fine and your answer to the question you asked long ago is yes." I said giggling.

"Thanks, for giving me a chance. I mean although I knew you would've said yes anyway I mean come on. I'm me." He said now full of himself.

"Yeah. Please don't get all conceited on me though." I said.

"I'll TRY. But really.? Anyway wanna go out to dinner tonight."

"Yeah. Where are we going." I asked not faking interest in him anymore.

It was starting to come out naturally.

"Were going to a restaurant called _D.D.L Tonight _And of course I have some sort of fancy food named after me." He said still with his attitude.

"Ok rehearsals end at 4:00. Wait one more thing." I said leaning to kiss him.

Then I noticed a shadow behind him only to realize it was Sonny. So I pulled away. I remembered I had to become her friend too. And that wasn't a good first impression.

"I gotta go rehearse bye. See you later." I said then ran off.

I searched the stages for a sign of Sonny. I heard sobs coming from a room so I opened it and Sonny was sitting on a chair crying holding a paper.

"Are you ok." I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just got something in my eye." She said calming down.

"Are you sure you aren't crying I mean the way you ran off," I said.

"You seen me.? Oh. I was just running late for rehearsal." She said.

"Then why are you here" I asked making myself sound confused.

"Because I needed to get my uhh paper." She said waving it around but fast so I couldn't read it.

"Can I see" I asked as polite as possible.

"Sorry I gotta go." She said pushing her way past me.

"Hey wanna go bowling with me my brother and my friend?" I asked.

"Um. Sure." She said seeming happier.

"I'll text you with the deets" I said.

"Thanks." She said and left.

"Yeah." i said relieved the conversation was over.

"Now to see how jealousy looks on you" I said in a tone easily mistakable for being rude. Oh my god. What is this mission doing to me.

I was too busy deep in thought I hadn't noticed a shadow from behind the curtains of the changing room. I quickly ran out on my way to wake up Stella.

* * *

**A/N Who do you think is behind the curtains? How will there dates go? IDK. But do you see where I'm going. LOL. TTYL next chappies Saturday. Vacuuming Tile will be on break until December break. Sorry. Won't post sooner unless someone requests or I have time. TAYLOR SWIFT ROX. Kanye could eat Sox. Do ya see my little twist with Stella and Max? LOL. WAY more Channy to come next chapter. REVIEW!!!**

**School is being evil please help by reviewing!!!  
**


End file.
